


Revenge

by firepoppyqueen



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Choking, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Masturbation, Revenge, Scratching, Smut, Swearing, Witchcraft, Witches, oral (giving and receiving), violence (blood play apart of ritual)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firepoppyqueen/pseuds/firepoppyqueen
Summary: It’s Halloween, a full red moon and a great time for revenge
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Revenge

_ “I put a spell on you _

_ Because you're mine _

_ You better stop the things you do _

_ I tell ya I ain't lyin' _

_ I ain't lyin'” _

The song plays from the speaker as you are entertaining guests at your halloween party. It’s your favorite holiday, giving you an excuse to dress up in sexy costumes and bake halloween themed cupcakes. You took extra care into decorating your house with Halloween decor, even buying a fog machine to have low on the ground while people moved around. Your friends and you boyfriend Kai, know how much you enjoy this day and today you did not disappoint. 

“Y/N”, your best friend Jiu waves at you from across the room. 

You start walking towards her and you are cut off by a pair of muscular arms pulling you around your waist. You look up and Kai is gazing at you, greeting you with a kiss on your head. 

“You really outdid yourself babe,” he observes looking around the place. “This is some party.”

“I’m just glad you are here,” you comment, looking at him up and down.

He opted to wear a pirate outfit with an open white cut off shirt, exposing his abs and chest that you are sure he spread with body oil. His black leather pants fit him perfectly with his black boots to match, accessorized with a feather at the top.

“Do you like it?” he inquired, opening up his shirt a little.

“Of course I do,” you admit. “You look great.”

He smiles bashfully and looks away, his shyness taking over. You grab his hand and look at him lovingly before leaning in and giving him a kiss. He returns the kiss sweetly, cupping your face and giving you repeated pecks that set you ablaze. 

“Hey,” you giggle as you pull away from him. “Let’s save this for later yeah?”

“Yeah yeah,” he pouts, furrowing his eyebrows. “Don’t make me wait much longer.”

You roll your eyes and make your way over to Jiu, who just finished up a conversation with her sister Dami.

“Hey, is everything set for later on tonight?”

“Yep,” Jiu assures you. “Are you sure you want to go through with this?”

“Yeah,” you say without a shadow of doubt. “I have no choice. It’s the perfect time to do this.”

“Okay, I will gather the rest of my sisters and get ready then.”

  
  


You nod and go back to the party, making conversation with your guests and refilling the pitchers with your special aphrodisiac juice that you had brewing for two nights. The juice is all natural filled with fruits and herbs that makes you aroused after a period of time You were known for making it and when people came over you were half expected to have it made. You also made burger sliders with mac n cheese and other things, surely ready to keep the party alive. The music is blaring and you are feeling yourself, making your way to the living room and eye Kai on the couch. You get him up and start dancing on him and he commences, kissing and dancing the night away…

  
  


_ Two hours later… _

  
  


The party has died down and everyone has left except from Jiu, her sisters and Kai. They are helping clean up and pack up the food that was left, which was a huge relief considering that you made a lot of food. You are just about done when Kai grabs your hand and leads you up the stairs to the bedroom. He shuts the door and locks it, eyeing you like a snake that has found its prey, his eyes dark full of lust. There aren’t any words spoken, you know why you are there and your body responds the way it needs to. Your lips press against his, your tongue exploring his, tasting the juice that he just had before leading you up the stairs. A fire starts between you two and you start tearing off each other's costumes until you are both naked in between kisses and he picks you up, throwing you onto the bed. He hovers over you with a slick grin and licks his lips. 

“I am going to eat you alive,” he promises you.

“Don’t threaten me with a good time,” you quip, opening your arms open to receive him.

He attacks the skin on your neck, sucking on you ferociously, nipping at you along the way. He reaches your breasts, taking in each nipple and sucking on them fiercely. A moan escapes your lips and you grab a handful of his hair, lifting up his face and kissing him sloppily. You push him back against the pillows, lining your face over to his hardness. You gave him a seductive look and he returned your gaze, grabbing his erection and wiggling it playfully. Smirking at him, you take one long lick of his shift, reaching the top and sucking on his tip. He hisses and cooes, adjusting himself more comfortably on the bed as you take him into your mouth. You suck on him hungrily, bobbing your head up and down, tasting the precum he was already leaking. You love the taste of him, it's addicting and almost sweet like a candy on a great day. Your hands caress his balls and you’re obsessed with how smooth they are. You take more of him into your mouth and your eyes roll to the back of your head, your core dripping with the simple pleasure of having his dick in your mouth. You reach down into your nub, rubbing it softly to relieve the tension that was building up inside of you. Your fingers soak with your wetness, making wet noises as you rub yourself profusely. You look up at him and his head is cocked back against the pillows, his hands gripping the sheets, moaning your name. 

“Baby… shit,” Kai husked. “I need you on my face now.”

You slowly take your mouth off of him and in a swift motion he pulls you up, lifting you up and hovering your entrance over his face. 

“I’m gonna make due on my promise,” he licks his lips and lowers you onto him.

His tongue ravishes you and you cryl out, arching backwards and grabbing onto his legs. Your hips groove to his rhythm, riding his face at a fast pace, enjoying the mess that you are making on his lips. He is all business, sucking on your clit and massaging you with his tongue at the same time. 

:”You are so good at this,” you moan, sitting up and holding onto the headboard.

“Mmhmm,” he hums, sending vibrations through your center.

His nails dig into your legs and he sucks on you harder, not taking long before sending you over the edge. Your moans fill the room as a wave of ecstasy washes over you and you are blinded by the sensation your climax brought you to. You collapse on the bed, blacking out temporarily and seeing stars, your breathing ragged as if you just ran a marathon. He runs his fingers through your hair, kissing your face all over before hovering over you once more, lining himself up with yourself. You were still super sensitive from your intense orgasm but you still want more of him. 

“Are you ready ba—”

“My God Kai just fuck me already!” you cut him off, pulling him towards you.

He shoves himself into you, grabbing your hips and immediately thrusts deeply into you. The mix of pain and pleasure creates a sensation of euphoria and it doesn’t take long before you are coating all over him. He doesn’t let up, instead increasing the pace and holding both of your hands together with one of his.

“Is this how you like being fucked?” he teases me, slapping my breasts with his free hand.

“Do you like being treated like my whore?”

Before you can answer he kisses you, letting your hands free and taking a handful of your own hair and gripping it tightly.

“I’m going to fuck your pretty little face up when I’m ready,” he taunts you, cupping your face into another kiss.

His hand claps your throat and you scream his name once more, convulsing around him, digging your nails into his shoulders. His eyes roll back and he announces he is coming to cum, quickly pulling out of you and releasing onto your face. You stick your tongue out, not wanting to miss any drop from him and he shudders with each final stroke from his shaft. 

“Fuck.. You.. Do It.. Every time,” he rasps heavily, leaning against the bed. 

He catches his breath and goes into the bathroom to clean himself off. He comes back with a face towel and he wipes himself off of you, planting a small kiss on you when he’s finished. He climbs into the bed naked, snuggling up against the pillows, patting the other side of the bed for you to come join him. You get in, laying your head on his chest, listening to his heart beat.

“You are the greatest thing that has ever walked into my life,” Kai whispers, kissing my forehead.

“Am I?” 

“Yes my love. No one has ever done me like you. It’s almost like I am under a spell.”

You chuckle at his revelation, leaning back and looking at the time on your phone. Noting that it was 5 minutes till 3:00am, you look at the bottom of the door and see shadows of several figures behind. A grin creeps on your face and you slowly get out of bed, stretching for what’s about to come. 

“Babe, where are you going?” Kai asks, now sitting up on the bed. 

“It’s a surprise,” you wink, walking towards the door.

You open it and Jiu, Dami, Sua. Siyeon, Yoohyeon, Gahyeon and Handong are outside the door, just as planned. . 

“It took you long enough,” Jiu huffs walking inside the bedroom.

“Sorry, I had to get off one last time,” you respond shortly stepping out of the way.

Everyone else follows and Kai’s eyes widen, pulling the blanket over him. 

“Um, ladies, what’s going on here?” he asks shakily. 

“Revenge. That’s what!” you announce, clapping your hands twice.

The room goes dark and a red light slowly creeps into the space. Kai tries to jump out of the bed, shaking with fear but with a swift movement of your hand, you bind him to the bed.

“On December 3, 2014 at 3:58am,” you begin. “You got into an accident and killed an 18 year old girl. You were drunk and high out of your mind but somehow got the police to blame it on the victim who died. Do you remember what you said?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” he denies. 

“Girls,” you sigh heavily. “You know what to do.”

They quickly pull the bed away from the wall and form a circle around it, chanting an old spell. 

_ “Quid in tenebris lucem venit  _

_ malus puniendi nulla pretium. _

_ Nunc tu es ad servum meum testamentum,  _

_ pretium non refert.” _

“You’re first mistake, my love,” I pause, grabbing a knife from my night stand. “Was killing an innocent girl who had her whole life ahead of her and not taking responsibility.”

You cut your palm until blood drips from it and you walk over to him, smearing it all over his scared face. 

“Why does it matter to you what happened to her?” Kai shouts, trying to break free from the bind.

“Why? WHY?” You snap, slapping him. “She was my sister you fucking bastard.”

You turn around and open the window, soaking in the moonlight illuminated by the full moon. 

“You’re second and most grave mistake baby was lying to a witch.”

His eyes widen and he sinks onto the bed, taken aback by this realization. His breathing gets heavier and you smile, enjoying the fear you are pouring into his soul in combination with your spell chanting in the background.

“So you never loved me? All of this was fake? ” he sulks.

“Not entirely,” you shrug. “You were always a good fuck.”

“You’re a crazy bitch!” He spits at me.

“Mmmm, maybe I am,” you cackle, twirling around the room still naked. “You’re about to find how crazy I am.”

“It’s time,” Sua calls out.

“Oops, it's time!” you clap your hands gleefully jumping on his lap. “Do you have any last words?”

“Please,” he begs, tears pouring out of his eyes. “Let’s talk about it.”

“You should’ve talked to the fucking police,” you snapped. “Say goodbye now.”

The chanting gets louder and you leap off the bed as the room starts shaking. The girls skip around clockwise, the air getting colder and wind picking up from inside. He lets out a blood curdling scream, begging and pleading for you to stop the pain but you stand there and watch, enchanted at the way he is suffering.You revel in the darkness, watching the blood pours out of his eyes and out of his nose, the light of life slowly dimming out of him. A sliver of his essence escapes his mouth and flows into a special bottle sitting on the nightstand. The wind dies down and the light dims and returns to normal, the room looking just the way it had before, his body gone. You look at the girls, unphased by what just happened.

“So what’s the purpose of him being in this bottle?” Gahyeon holds it up , shaking it a little.

“Well, he’s my slave. When I need him, I’ll conjure him up to do my bidding.”

“Oh wow, you are so evil,” Yoohyeon comments, handing me a robe. “I like it.”

You all laugh and talk excitedly about how the ritual went well. It wouldn’t have worked without the full moon and you thank your Goddess for allowing it to happen. Everyone retreated to the kitchen and ate the rest of the cookies you made earlier. One by one the girls leave and you are left alone, with Kai in the bottle upstairs. Feeling fatigued but satisfied with tonight’s revenge,you make your way upstairs thinking about all the things you can make him do now that he is your slave. You feel justified in this, as it's just a means to an end for getting away with killing your sister. You reach your bed and snuggle into it, staring at the glowing bottle with Kai’s essence in it. The thought of tormenting him forever as punishment for his crime appeases you, and you fall into a deep sleep...

  
  
  



End file.
